Wizard
' Wizards' are a form of mage who learn the art of arcane spellcasting through research and learning. What wizards lack in combat prowess and armor they make up with a broad range of magical spells and abilities learned through years of practice and training. Through their spellcasting ability powerful wizards can control the battlefield, using spells that affect wide areas, often hindering enemies, while also learning to use powerful rituals of arcane power. Wizards are generally the best respected of all arcanists, since they usually have a measure of discipline that is uncommon among other arcanists. Abilities Wizards have a wide variety of powers called spells available to them, fueled by the arcane energy of the universe. A wizard's spells differ from those of other arcanists usually in terms of usage or scale. While a warlock's spells are primarily malevolent and a swordmage might use defensive spells that empower themselves a wizard uses their power to control the nature of a battle, a landscape, or even the physical makeup of the universe itself. When in combat, a wizard favors spells that hinder many enemies at once, rather than attacking one or that empower themselves or allies. When casting spells, wizards often use magical implements such as staffs, orbs, or wands. These implements concentrate the arcane power in a spell, increasing its effectiveness. All wizards have a degree of specialization in implements, preferring one kind over another. Some take a liking to orbs, which they use to increase the duration of their spells' effects. Others prefer using wands to enhance their accuracy or staffs to defend themselves. The most basic spells available to wizards are known as cantrips and require little skill on the part of the wizard in order for them to be cast. Such spells are typically small tricks of magic such as creating a light source, a sound, or moving a small object telekinetically. Wizards are also skilled in the use of rituals, powerful spells that require a significant amount of time and energy to cast, thereby making them impractical in battle but immensely useful in non-combat applications. As with their daily spells (spells which a wizard can only master once per day), wizards keep these rituals written in a spellbook, where each ritual takes up at least a page, with complexity and page length directly proportional to the power inherent in a ritual. Wizards Summoned to Valhalla From Feylund *Morsbane *Ulginesh *Emirroon *Chardris *Jorhdawn *Arkmer *Kyntela Gwyn *Acolarh From Toril *Erevan Sunshadow *Heirloom Figures with Wizard Synergy/Attacks *Ulginesh: Mind Link: Instead of taking a turn with Ulginesh, you may take a turn with up to 2 different Elf Wizards you control. Ulginesh cannot be one of the 2 Elf Wizards. Any Elf Wizard that is taking a turn instead of Ulginesh must be within 6 clear sight spaces of Ulginesh before moving. *Chardris: Fire Strike Special Attack: When Chadris attacks with Fire Strike Special Attack add 1 to Chadris' attack dice for every additional Elf Wizard you control within 3 clear sight spaces of Chadris, up to a maximum of +3 dice. *Jorhdawn: Rain of Flame Special Attack: Choose a figure to attack. Any figures adjacent to the chosen figure are also affected by the Rain of Flame Special Attack. Add 1 to Jorhdawn's attack dice for every additional Elf Wizard you control within 3 clear sight spaces of Jorhdawn, up to a maximum of +3 dice. Roll attack dice once for all affected figures. Each affected figure rolls defense dice separately. Jorhdawn cannot be affected by her own Rain of Flame Special Attack. Category:Class